darknesscitygangfandomcom-20200213-history
Shady L Darkness
Shady L Darkness is a fan made character on http://shadyever.deviantart.com/ 'Life As a Demon' WIP 'Life After Death - The last life! ' Shady slept inside a cocoon filled with blood and slime with pipe like skin attach to her head, stomach and back. She wakes herself then ripped the inner side of the cocoon and pulled the pipe line from her body, next she gasp her every breath then limped away from her re-birthing place, she grabbed the nearest thing to cover herself and went down the hall she open two big doors then seeing her parents sitting in there chairs they saw her come in by a little sound she made, they asked her how she was and Shady asked about why she was in there and also had a dream that felt real but Devon slip a few wrong words that made Shady want to ask more answers so her mother Ursula spoke up about her new name and that is going to be Shady. Shady thought it was dumb for her mother to only pick word that begin with S's. Shady screamed for wanting help to remember who she was before so her father told her that she should go and finding out herself by going into the human world, at first Shady disagree but her sister in-law Destiny butted in and told her it better off as none of them never even knew about her past life so Shady had to agree to leave her home just to remember it. 'Darkness City Gang' The gang is made by Shady and her friends Nightla, Shame and Darko in 2003 April 13th. The reason why is was called that because Shady last name is Darkness and it was in a city where demons will occasionally attack, Shame and Darko was raised by Shady as they was left on the streets because there parents died from a bad flu. Nightla was a little girl when she meet Shady as there was an attack by demons that killed her family, they put their demon blood in her (as they did with Shame and Darko) because they was going to use her as a experiment to see if she was going to turn into a madness demon (they leave them to suffer in pain), but Shady exchanged her blood to slow the progress down so it wasn't going to make Nightla turn evil (she did the same to Shame and Darko). Their home (HQ) is in a middle of a field near Moon City, they live in a mansion which is abandon by a family as it was almost burned down. 'Abilities' Shady has the power to tap into demonic magic then make her normal powers more stronger, she can use guns, swords, whips, knifes or other things she can get her hands on, she can also change the weapon’s form then make it powerful then a normal weapon. Her punch and kicks may not hurt as much but she doesn’t think twice about hitting you in the places no one will think to go. Shady has the ability to see in the dark and pick up a smell that only she will recognizes, sometimes she may fight in combat with or without a weapon but she can slow down time but you will think she has gotten faster! Shady can’t dodge all moving objects she will have to pin point her opponent’s moves as they will or not continue the same move over and over again, her powers only presents what she gets from the elementals stones but that the moment she can use thunder and dark magic! 'Weakness' high pitch sounds, pure silver ( bullets or knifes ), getting tickled, lost of breath (fighting or wounded), catching illness, powers being drained when using too much 'Personality' Shady is not got at telling to people about her feelings or what she is explaining to others about what she is doing . She get easily upset about little things as she hates it when people bring her down or say something that she take seriously but in the end it was a joke! She is shy when getting to know people but it takes her a very long time to get used to them. Shady prefers getting on with things (if she can be bothered) and do not like people sitting around or she gets everyone a job to do (some people that she can break through). Shady can be a pain when people mess around, she spoils peoples fun just because she not in the mood or she get grumpy! She tries her best to get along with people that like what she likes (but it never seems to work). Shady does sometimes loves to be alone and doing her own thing but at the same time she just wants to be with someone who she can talk to. 'Gallery' Category:Characters